Ne meurs pas
by Winter's Dawn
Summary: Tour le monde sait que Grub kelp est un petit frère bien énervant et ennuyeux,pauvre Trouble! mais qui ne s'est jamais demandé d'où venait la célèbre phrase: "maman à dit"? Qui aurait su dans quelles circonstances tragiques la vie de Grub à t-elle été bouleversée ?


(c'est ma première Fanfiction !, soyez sympa ;) )

Haven,Centre de police,

Trouble Kelp était contrarié,très contrarié même . En effet, son frère se comportait de manière puérile et irréfléchie, ce qui commençait à l'agacer.

Le jeune elfe ne semblait pas prendre conscience de l'importance de ce travail ! Trouble avait travaillé dur pour l'obtenir et ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse le perdre à cause de la stupidité légendaire de son cadet.

Il avança à pas rapide vers la salle de repos ou se trouvait son frère et hurla d'une voix qui aurait fait trembler un troll:

-"GRUB! viens ici tout de suite!

le dénommé se leva précipitamment en mettant ses bras devant lui en réflexe de protection enfantine.

-Trubs, t'as pas le droit de me faire du mal! Tu l'a promis a maman !Gémit son frère en se reculant .

-Je me souviens de ce que j'ai dit a maman Grub! s'emporta Trouble dont le teint caramel se colorait légèrement vers le rouge,

mais si tu continue à te comporter comme un enfant, je te jure que je vais te laisser te débrouiller tout seul ,j'ai pas a m'occuper de toi tout le temps !

Grub pâlie étrangement ,sentant un pincement dur parcourir sa poitrine devant les paroles de son frère.

Ravalant des larmes qui menaçait de débordés, il glissa ses yeux du même violet que son frère dans ceux de son interlocuteur .

-Ça t'arrangerai bien que j'y sois resté aussi ! de toute façon, je sais très bien que je suis qu'une gène pour toi ! une lueur de tristesse amère se lisait dans son regard.

Trouble sentit une énorme colère montée en lui à l'évocation de l'incident évoqué par Grub . Il s'approcha de Grub et lui saisit fermement le bras le plaquant contre le mur .

Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Grub! pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi et que je continue de faire , ma vie ne passe que par toi! même au travail ,tu trouve toujours le moyen de me

rappeler que tu est une charge pour moi !

Il plaquait son cadet contre le mur , sa main s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le bras de son petit frère qui se violaçait sous l'effet de la pression .

Tu me fait mal…. murmura t-il des larmes pleins les yeux dirigé vers le sol .

Trouble desserra son étreinte se reculant d'un pas pour libérer son frere ,c'est avec une voix glaciale mais ou l'on pouvait déceler une pointe de remord qu'il déclara :

-Et toi, tu me fais honte !

Grub releva son visage baigné de larmes qui coulaient encore le long de son visage rougit.

-Je suis pas plus heureux que toi d'être encore la!

Ce fut au tour de Trouble de ressentir une pression douloureuse dans la poitrine .

Il n'eut pas le temps d'articuler un commentaire que Son frère s'élançait dans les couloirs du centre en courant, ne jetant pas un regard en arrière.

Ses yeux étaient tellement remplies de larmes qu'il ne distingua pas la petite silhouette de Holly Short qui commençait son quart de travail et c'est ainsi qu'il lui rentra dedans .

Celle-ci se dégagea rapidement en râlant.

-Réveillez vous Caporal ! s'exclama-t-elle .

Celui-ci baisa la tête ,visiblement gêné.

-Pardon capitaine…..murmura-t-il .

Holly le dévisagea un instant, remarquant les marques rouges le long de ses joues et ses yeux gonflés.

Son visage s'adoucit et elle déclara :

- Un problème Grub?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite,semblant hésiter puis après quelques instants déclara :

-C'était de ma faute, pour maman…...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà repartit en courant .

Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos ou elle trouva un Trouble apparemment aussi perturbé que son cadet.

Il était assis contre un mur la tête entre ses bras posés sur ses genoux repliés contre son torse.

Voir Grub Pleurer et gémir n'était ma foi pas extraordinaire voir , plutôt courant .

Mais, le fait de voir le commandant Kelp aussi bouleversé était ….signe de catastrophe!

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Il releva la tête et essuya du revers de la manche quelques larmes timides qui avaient réussis a s'échapper contre son gré.

-C'est à cause de Grub? devina t-elle

-Tu l'as vu? demanda Trouble visiblement Inquiet.

Holly hocha la tête lentement.

Il avait l'air triste ,il a dit que….. ce n'était de sa faute pour votre mère.

Trouble laissa échapper un sanglot ce qui surpris Holly encore plus.

-peut-être devriez vous en parler ensemble avec votre mère…..hésita t'elle.

Trouble eut un petit rire et déclara d'une voix parsemé de sanglots.

-Notre mère est morte il y a plus de 80 ans Holly."

cette dernière se laissa tomber près de lui…

Trouble se tourna vers elle ,

j'avais 15 ans et Grub environ 8 ...

*** 80 ans plus tôt, Atlantide ***

-"Trubs! fermes la fenêtre ,j'ai froid….se plaignit son petit frère assis a coté de lui.

Celui-ci soupira et répondit en râlant.

-T'as une écharpe à ce que je sache,mets la et t'aura moins froid.

Grub leva les yeux au ciel.

-Trouble,expliqua-t-il, mon pull est vert et mon écharpe est bleu! ça ne vas pas du tout ensemble! je tiens pas à être ridicule .

Trouble éclata de rire devant la remarque .

-Bien sur Grub, tu ne l'es pas du tout en ce moment…. tu m'étonnes que t'es pas de copains….

Grub fronça les sourcils,vexé

-Maman,Trouble se moques de moi et il veut pas fermer la fenêtre.

ce fut eu tour de leur mère de soupirer.

-les garçons! il fait nuit et il neige,je conduit et je tiens à me concentrer alors Trouble tu fermes la fenêtre et tu arrêtes d'embêter ton petit frère.

Grub lui tira la langue et Il ferma la fenêtre en le foudroyant du regard.

-J'espère que vous serez sage chez votre tante car….

-MAMAN!ATTENTION! UN ÉCUREUIL!cria Grub en la coupant .

Leur mère ,alertée tourna le volant violemment dans le but de contourner le petit animal entraînant la voiture droit dans le fossé.

Les cris retentissaient dans la voiture et Trouble attrapa instinctivement son frère contre lui pour le retenir.

la voiture rouge des Kelp dévala la pente se cognant contre la verdure et les arbres pour finir par s'écraser contre un chêne en laissant échapper un gaz de fumée.

Le choc fut tellement violent que Trouble perdit connaissance après avoir distingué un cri strident encore plus violent que les autres,il ressentit une vive douleur et sa vision se brouilla ne laissant qu'un noir total.

_maman! maman….. reveilles toi!_

_Trubs! ….pitié…..MAMAN!_

Trouble distinguait la voix de son frère à travers ses pleurs , il avait tellement mal ,sa jambe semblait cassée et son épaule déboîtée, la douleur était intense et sifflait à l'intérieur de son crane .

il bougea les doigts et la nuque et tenta de vérifier si' il pouvait parler.

Grub? appela t-il d'une voix faible et rauque.

Son frère se retourna et se précipita près de lui.

Son visage était pale et couvert de sang,il boitait de la jambes droite et son poignet était gonflé,de nombreuses égratignures recouvrait la majeur partie de ses bras ,mais il paraissait relativement stable ce qui rassura Trouble.

Trubs!gémit Grub en s'accrochant a son t shirt déchiré...maman se réveille pas….

Trouble fit un effort colossal et se redressa ,il écarta son frère du bras et se dirigea vers le siège conducteur.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui mit deux doigts sur sa gorge en sang,sa poitrine était ensanglantée et sa nuque sûrement brisée….il n'y avait pas d'espoir…..il le savait…..

-Maman,? appella t-il doucement

celle ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux et le regarda .

Grub se précipita vers elle et trouble le retient du bras avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

-doucement Grub, lui dit il .

-Maman….sanglota le plus jeune…tu vas bien?

sa mère le regarda et lui prit la main

-oui mon bébé ,ne t'inquiètes pas …..ça va aller…...elle suffoquait et sa voix se brisait.

Maman….je suis désolé….Grub toussa en s'étouffant.

Celle-ci lui serra la main et dit d'une voix douce.

-ne t'inquiètes pas ,Grub …..c pas de ta faute…...je…...vous aimes très fort ….mes chéris…..

Trouble, je comte sur toi pour veiller sur ton petit frère…...a ma place…..

il essuya son visage strié de sang et de larmes et hocha la tête en tremblant.

MAMAN! hurla Grub je t'aime! nous laisses pas!

leur mère leur sourit une dernière fois et ferma les yeux.

je te le promet…...maman murmura Trouble.

Grub s'accrocha à leur mère de toute ses forces,Trouble eut le coeur serré de devoir les séparer mais il devait mettre Grub à l'abri.

-Viens Grub dit il en le prenant par le bras .

-NON!LAISSES MOI! MAMAN!

Trouble passa ses bras autour du torse de son frère et l'empoigna fermement. Son frère se débattait malgré ses blessures et il eut du mal a le faire sortir de la voiture.

Une fois dehors il se laissa tomber au sol serrant Grub contre lui et le berçant doucement pour calmer ses sanglots.

-c'est de ma faute… Trubs…...je suis désolé….hoquetait Grub.

-ça va aller Grub,je suis la….. je vais m'occuper de toi petit frère

JE TE LE PROMET !

**** Haven,centre de police****

Oh…..souffla Holly en le serrant contre elle ,je suis désolé…..

_Derrière un mur du couloir ,Grub se laissait tomber au sol en sanglotant._

_MAMAN!_


End file.
